Time to Catch Up
by GirlInTheBedRoom
Summary: Waktu menjadi berkali lipat lebih lama tanpamu / Aku juga rindu padamu / Jangan pernah menjauh lagi dariku / Aku milikmu... Fic perdana setelah hiatus selama dua tahun lebih. Enjoy. Warning YAOI LEMON. Not your favorite piece of cake? Just turn around and be gone. You've been warned.


**TIME TO CATCH UP**

**by GirlInTheBedRoom**

**KardiaXDegel, slight DohkoXShion**

**SSLC © Shiori Teshirogi **

**SS © Masami Kurumada**

**Romance, M, Yaoi, OOC, almost PWP, maybe typo(s) dan EYD yang berantakan.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Fajar baru saja akan merekah. Semburat jingga kemerahan bahkan belum sepenuhnya tampak. Hanya warna langit malam yang sedikit memudar di ufuk timur yang menandakan bahwa pagi akan menjelang. Sanctuary tampak lengang kecuali beberapa saint dan para penjaga yang memang masih melaksanakan sisa-sisa shift malam mereka. Ribuan tangga batu yang menghubungkan kedua belas kuil zodiak hingga kuil Athena tampak menjulang megah dibawah cahaya bulan dan bintang yang masih bersinar.

Di awal pendakian tangga yang menuju kuil Aries, sesosok berjubah putih dengan gold cloth Aquarius berjalan perlahan menuju pintu utama kuil bersimbolkan domba putih itu.

Degel membakar sedikit cosmonya sebagai salam dan permintaan izin kepada si empunya kuil untuk lewat dan ia pun melanjutkan langkahnya. Namun, ketika melewati bagian belakang kuil yang bersebelahan dengan kamar pribadi Shion, Degel merasakan satu cosmo lain yang familiar dan nyaris menyatu dengan milik pemuda berambut kuning itu. Tak lebih dari sedetik kemudian konfirmasi yang menjawab tanda tanya di benak Degel pun datang, dalam bentuk sebuah jeritan tertahan -yang tak salah lagi adalah milik Shion- disusul erangan yang silabelnya berbunyi 'Dohko' bila telinga Degel tidak salah tangkap. Rona merah langsung menjalar di kedua pipi putih pemuda berkacamata itu. Tak membuang waktu, ia pun bergegas meninggalkan kuil Aries dan menuju kuilnya sendiri.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum di sanctuary bahwa Shion dan Dohko bukan hanya sekedar sahabat walaupun kedua pemuda itu tak pernah sekalipun mengumbar kedekatan mereka. Tapi siapapun yang cukup jeli bisa menangkap istimewanya hubungan di antara mereka berdua. Dan kejadian yang barusan adalah satu bukti yang tak terbantahkan. Omong-omong soal Dohko, Degel baru ingat kalau sudah lebih dari dua bulan terakhir pemuda kekar berambut coklat itu pergi ke kampung halamannya di Cina untuk sebuah misi sosial atas nama sanctuary. Rupanya dia baru saja pulang sehingga sama sekali tidak mengherankan bila kedua sejoli itu menghabiskan malam untuk menuntaskan rindu dengan satu atau dua cara. Menggelengkan kepalanya untuk berhenti membayangkan yang tidak-tidak, Degel mencoba mangalihkan isi pikirannya ke hal lain yang lebih pantas. Misalnya, seperti merancang isi laporannya kepada Pope Sage nanti siang mengenai misinya di Perancis selama satu minggu terakhir. Tapi pengalihan itu tak bertahan lama karena tiba-tiba sesosok wajah tergambar di benaknya. Sesosok wajah tampan yang juga bisa membuatnya menjerit tertahan dan mengerang tak jauh beda dengan Shion. Wajah penjaga kuil kedelapan, Scorpio Kardia.

Tanpa sadar Degel sudah berada di depan kuil berlambangkan kalajengking itu. Nafasnya tercekat dan matanya melebar. Sempat tertegun sejenak sebelum akhirnya menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat dan nyaris setengah berlari melewati kuil yang setiap sudutnya sudah ia kenal dengan baik layaknya rumah kedua itu. Terlalu terfokus untuk tetap berpikir jernih, Degel tidak sadar bahwa percik cosmonya tidak mendapat jawaban dari sang pemilik kuil.

Setelah sisa pendakian yang diisi dengan mengerjap dan menggeleng untuk tetap berpikiran bersih, akhirnya Degel pun sampai di pintu utama kuil Aquarius, rumahnya di sanctuary. Memelankan langkah sambil menata nafasnya yang sempat memburu, Degel langsung menuju kamar pribadinya di bagian belakang kuil. Berniat untuk melepas cloth dan langsung mandi agar sisa waktunya yang tidak banyak, sebelum harus menghadap Pope Sage, bisa dimanfaatkan untuk beristirahat sejenak.

Entah karena terlalu lelah atau masih setengah syok karena imbas kejadian di tempat Shion, Degel tidak menyadari keberadaan sebuah cosmo yang membara di sudut kamarnya. Ketika sadar, hanya terlambat sepersekian detik bagi pemilik aura dingin itu untuk menyiagakan posisinya saat sepasang tangan kekar mencengkeram kedua pundaknya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke dinding batu, beberapa sentimeter dari pintu kamar yang bahkan belum sempat ia tutup.

"Hanya soal waktu untukmu kembali ke sanctuary, Aquarius Degel." Sebuah suara berat dan dalam menggema di kamar Degel yang tadinya sunyi.

"Menerobos ke rumah orang, bahkan masuk ke kamar tanpa izin itu sangat tidak sopan, Scorpio Kardia."

"Lihat siapa yang bicara. Kau pikir pergi menghilang selama satu minggu tanpa kabar itu sopan, eh, Degel?"

Menghela napas dan nyaris memutar bola mata ke atas, Degel menjawab singkat, "Sudah kau rapikan meja kamarmu?"

Sedikit mengerutkan dahi, "Apa hubungannya bersih-bersih kamar dengan kau menghilang? Dari mana saja kau selama ini? Dan kenapa kau tidak mengajakku bersamamu?"

Menghela napas, lagi, "Well, kalau kau sudah membereskan kondisi kamarmu yang mengenaskan itu kau pasti sudah menemukan surat yang kutulis bahwa aku ada misi mendadak ke Perancis dan kalau kau tidak terlalu sibuk mengejar Manigoldo sampai ke Rodorio hanya karena dia memakan persediaan apelmu saat dia melewati kuilmu, aku pasti sudah mengajakmu. Walau aku tak yakin kau akan tertarik dengan misiku untuk mengambil sebuah perkamen tua yang tersimpan di sebuah gereja kuno di suatu kota kecil di sudut Perancis."

Mendengar jawaban panjang lebar dari kekasihnya itu Kardia hanya bisa diam dan mengerjapkan matanya. Tak lama kemudian pemuda berambut biru ikal itu hanya menyeringai malu di bawah tatapan datar sang master freezing coffin.

"Tapi bukan berarti kau harus pergi satu minggu penuh, kan? Apa sulitnya cuma mengambil gulungan kertas lapuk di sebuah rak tua? Dan sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat yang baru saja kutemukan. Aku yakin kau pasti suka. Tapi kau malah lenyap tanpa berita. Selama TUJUH hari pula! Tahu sendiri rasanya aneh bila tak mengganggumu sehari saja. Huh, kau menyebalkan Degel!"

Ocehan tak jelas Kardia hanya ditanggapi dengan gelengan kepala perlahan dan senyuman tipis oleh Degel. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia menjelaskan tentang detail misinya pada Kardia, bahwa kota kecil yang dituju sudah hampir rata dengan tanah karena ulah beberapa spectre dan ia terpaksa harus melacak ke sejumlah gereja lain yang para pendetanya memiliki hubungan dengan gereja yang awalnya ia tuju. Tapi menurutnya itu tidak penting. Ia tahu betul walaupun tampak urakan dan omongannya suka seenaknya sendiri, kekasihnya ini agak posesif dan sedikit ketergantungan padanya, harafiah maupun kiasan. Sikapnya barusan hanyalah caranya mengatakan bahwa Kardia merindukannya, membutuhkannya bahkan. Degel mengekor Kardia yang sedang menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan kesal ke ranjang Degel. Dipandangnya wajah muram pemuda yang hanya lebih tua sedikit darinya itu. Saat itu ia baru sadar kalau kening Kardia berkeringat, dahinya berkerenyit tipis dan nafasnya agak memburu. Sebuah fakta tak mengenakkan dengan cepat memasuki pikiran Degel.

"Kardia, jantungmu kambuh." Sebuah pernyataan daripada pertanyaan.

"Cih! Aku baik-baik saja. Cuma sedikit kepanasan. Itu saja."

"Oh, diam dan berbaringlah, Kardia!"

Tak membuang waktu, Degel meletakkan tangan kanannya di dada kiri Kardia dan mulai mengalirkan cosmo dinginnya, pelan tapi pasti. Menyelimuti jantung Kardia yang terbakar, dalam artian sebenarnya.

Menurut tanpa membantah lagi, duduk diam memejamkan mata dan mengatur nafasnya, Kardia merasakan rasa terbakar di dadanya berangsur-angsur menghilang berkat Degel. Berganti dengan sensasi dingin yang nyaman. Kalau diingat-ingat sudah lebih dari dua minggu sejak terakhir kali Kardia menerima aliran cosmo Degel. Memang sih, jantungnya tidak nyeri berlebihan. Hanya saja tiap seminggu sekali biasanya Degel yang dengan sukarela 'mendinginkan' Kardia. Lebih baik mengantisipasi, begitu ia selalu berdalih. Tapi lebih dari itu Kardia tahu, Degel tak mau dirinya menderita lebih dari yang sudah-sudah.

Menit-menit berikutnya dihabiskan dalam diam yang nyaman, tanpa ada yang merasa harus mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Hanya cosmo mereka berdua yang saling bersahut, berinteraksi lebih dalam dan lebih bermakna dibandingkan sekedar kata-kata belaka. Dan entah sejak kapan posisi mereka berubah. Kini mereka duduk bersebelahan, dengan Kardia bersandar di dinding dan Degel meletakkan kepalanya di bahu bidang kekasihnya itu. Tangan kanannya masih melekat di dada kiri Kardia walaupun sudah tidak lagi mengalirkan cosmo. Degel merasa tenang hanya dengan merasakan detak jantung Kardia yang begitu kuat di bawah telapak tangannya. Sekuat semangat hidup pemiliknya untuk menikmati waktu yang ada sepenuh mungkin.

Sebenarnya Degel masih ingin terus menikmati momen kebersamaan mereka berdua seperti ini, tapi mengingat ia baru pulang dari misi dan tubuhnya terasa lengket dan berkeringat, maka dengan berat hati ia menegakkan kepala dan beranjak dari sisi Kardia.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Badanku rasanya kotor sekali. Aku mau mandi."

Kardia hanya ber-'oh' kecil mendengar jawaban pemuda berambut hijau pupus itu. Namun, matanya tak sedetik pun lepas dari Degel. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana Degel melepas clothnya dan menempatkannya di atas sebuah meja kecil di sudut kamar. Hal itu otomatis membuat tubuhnya relatif terekspos karena yang tersisa hanya sebuah kaos hitam tipis yang pas membentuk tubuh dan celana panjang ketat warna hijau tua. Kedua potong kain itu tentu saja tak becus menyembunyikan lekuk maskulin pemuda yang telah menjadi orang terpenting dalam hidupnya -setelah Athena, tentunya- selama 3 tahun terakhir ini.

Tubuh Degel tidak sekekar Dohko ataupun Defteros tapi juga tidak sefeminim Albafica maupun Asmita. Tubuhnya memang cenderung langsing tapi tetap berotot. Terlihat jelas di bagian lengan, dada, dan perut. Bagi Kardia, proporsi tubuh Degel amatlah sempurna. Dan setiap lekuk yang terpampang jelas -tanpa tertutupi cloth emas- di depan matanya itu tak pernah gagal membangkitkan hasratnya. Tak terkecuali saat ini.

Kedua bola mata Kardia sedikit melebar saat melihat Degel, yang entah dengan sengaja atau tidak, melepas kaos hitamnya sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi. Menyuguhkan langsung tubuh bagian atasnya yang berwarna seputih susu, nyaris tanpa cela dengan otot-otot yang berkontraksi lembut saat ia bergerak, membuat Kardia ingin menerkamnya di tempat itu dan detik itu juga. Kalau saja ia tidak ingin menikmati pemandangan indah yang jarang terjadi itu. Ya, jarang karena Degel cenderung terlalu sopan dalam hal berpakaian. Bukan kebiasaannya memamerkan kulit berlebihan di depan orang lain -tidak seperti seseorang yang memiliki tato harimau di punggung-oke, itu tidak penting- bahkan di depan Kardia sekalipun. Kecuali di saat-saat paling intim mereka berdua. Dan tak pelak lagi, Kardia ingin menjadikan saat ini sebagai salah satunya.

Hanya berselang beberapa saat setelah tirai kamar mandi ditutup Degel, Kardia mulai melucuti pakaiannya sendiri hingga tak sehelai kain pun yang tersisa di tubuhnya. Ia pun bergegas menyelinap ke balik tirai.

Di dalam kamar mandi sederhana yang hanya terdiri dari sebuah ruangan berlantai batu halus dan satu pancuran, yang tanpa henti mengalirkan air sebening kristal dari mata air alami di puncak sanctuary, Degel sedang membasahi tubuhnya yang kini polos tanpa apapun. Melihat itu Kardia makin tak bisa menahan diri. Bergerak tanpa suara dan secepat kilat ke arah Degel, ia berhasil membuat kekasihnya itu lengah lagi. Tanpa ampun direngkuhnya tubuh mulus itu ke dalam pelukannya. Satu tangannya meraih tengkuk Degel dan menariknya, mengatupkan kedua bibir pucat itu ke bibirnya sendiri.

Untuk sesaat Degel ingin protes dan berontak tapi ternyata impuls otaknya kalah cepat dengan hasrat yang menguasainya. Hasrat yang terasa begitu panas dengan cepat menular dari tubuh Kardia. Melumpuhkan akal sehatnya dan membuatnya bertekuk lutut tanpa syarat.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk lidah mereka berdua bergantian mencicipi rongga mulut masing-masing. Menyecap sari unik yang hanya dimiliki oleh mereka. Desahan nafas makin memburu, mengiringi gerakan bibir dan lidah yang makin putus asa. Seakan-akan rasa haus yang begitu hebat tengah mendera dan hanya bisa dipuaskan dengan saliva milik pasangannya. Ketika kebutuhan oksigen tak lagi memuaskan kedua pasang paru-paru mereka barulah kedua pemuda itu bergerak menjauh. Itu pun masih diteruskan dengan pagutan-pagutan kecil yang saling diberikan bergantian.

"Kau tahu, Degel? Waktu berkali lipat menjadi lebih lama tanpamu."

Untuk beberapa saat tak ada jawaban dari sang Aquarius karena sekali lagi mulutnya dijejali penuh oleh lidah Kardia yang bergerak begitu sensual di atas lidahnya sendiri.

"Aku juga rindu padamu, Kardia."

Setelah itu tak ada lagi dialog koheren yang tercipta. Kecuali bahasa tubuh yang terlontar dengan tersirat sekaligus begitu tersurat di waktu yang bersamaan. Namun, memang tak dibutuhkan kata-kata duniawi untuk mengungkapkan perasaan mereka. Cukup tubuh dan cosmo mereka berdua yang berbicara.

Tubuh Degel kini terperangkap di antara tubuh kokoh Kardia dan tembok batu di punggungnya. Kardia tak henti-hentinya menghujani wajah, leher, dan bahunya dengan ciuman dan hisapan. Meninggalkan jejas-jejas merah terang di kulitnya yang putih. Hanya bisa menikmati dengan desahan nafas yang makin tak terkendali, Degel membenamkan kedua tangannya di rambut lebat Kardia. Sesekali jari-jarinya mencengkeram erat helai-helai biru itu saat mulut Kardia menemukan titik khusus di perpotongan lehernya yang menimbulkan sensasi lebih dibandingkan yang lain.

Setelah puas dengan leher jenjang yang kini penuh dengan tanda cintanya, Kardia perlahan berpindah ke bawah. Menyusuri otot pektoral dan dengan sengaja menggelincirkan lidahnya di puting kanan Degel, membuatnya terkesiap sesaat sebelum mendesah pelan.

Sebenarnya Kardia masih ingin memanjakan Degel -dan dirinya sendiri- dengan permainan-permainan kecilnya, tapi saat sudut matanya melirik di antara kedua paha Degel, ia tak tega untuk berlama-lama karena kekasihnya itu sudah berdiri amat tegak dan ujungnya meneteskan sari bening. Ditambah lagi Kardia tahu Degel pasti lelah dan cosmo ekstra yang dikeluarkan untuk jantungnya tadi tak membuat keadaan jadi lebih baik.

Kardia mengecup ringan kembali ke bibir Degel. Ia menaikkan dagu lancip kekasihnya itu sehingga kedua manik birunya menatap lurus ke manik ungu yang tampak sayu akibat semua perlakuannya tadi. Tak ada kata-kata yang terucap, hanya anggukan kecil yang nyaris tak terlihat dari Degel dan Kardia pun tersenyum lembut.

Diciumnya dalam sekali lagi bibir pucat milik Degel sebelum Kardia membalikkan tubuh yang sedikit lebih langsing darinya itu. Disibakkannya rambut lurus nan halus, lalu belaian lembut mulai dari leher, di antara kedua tulang belikat, tepat di tulang punggung, menuju tulang ekor dan berhenti tepat sebelum cincin otot yang menyembunyikan pintu masuk nirwana dunia milik Degel. Disentuhnya ringan cincin itu, membuat sebuah desahan kembali terdengar.

Tak membuang waktu, Kardia mengambil sebotol kecil minyak mawar yang ada di samping pancuran. Ia lalu menuang sebagian isinya ke telapak tangan yang langsung dibalurkan ke miliknya sendiri yang juga terasa begitu tegang dan keras. Lalu dengan jemari yang masih berlumuran minyak beraroma harumitu, dipijatnya lembut pintu masuk yang sebentar lagi akan dimasukinya utuh. Desahan dan erangan makin jelas terdengar seiring bertambahnya jemari Kardia di dalam rongga sempit itu. Sampai suatu ketika jeritan tertahan lepas begitu saja dari bibir pucat Degel. Rupanya disitulah letaknya.

Kardia menarik mundur jari-jarinya dan sekali lagi mencium dalam kekasihnya, tanpa sengaja membungkam erangan protes karena Degel tiba-tiba merasa kosong. Tak mengecewakan Degel lebih lama, Kardia mulai mendorong miliknya menembus pertahanan Degel. Sedikit demi sedikit meregangkan lingkaran ketat di bawah sana.

Degel hanya bisa memejamkan matanya erat. Nafasnya memburu dan rintihan lirih tak kuasa dibendungnya saat tubuhnya dipaksa menerima intrusi tak terelakkan dari Kardia. Degel tahu betul, kekasihnya itu melakukannya dengan lembut kali ini, tapi tetap saja saat-saat permulaan selalu membuatnya merasakan pedih. Satu tangannya mencengkeram erat pinggul Kardia sementara yang lain menempel erat di tembok batu seolah mencari tumpuan untuk bertahan.

Kardia menghembuskan nafas yang tak sengaja telah ia tahan saat dirinya telah terbenam seluruhnya di tubuh Degel. Dikecupnya lagi bibir lembut yang kini tampak memerah dan sedikit bengkak itu.

"Jangan pernah menjauh lagi dariku, Degel. Kau air bagi tandusnya tanahku dan salju untuk apiku."

Kedua tangannya kemudian menangkup kedua sisi pinggul Degel lalu ditariknya perlahan pinggulnya sendiri dan dihentakkannya kembali ke inti tubuh Degel.

"Ah! Kar..dia..!"

Tak berhenti bergerak, Kardia memaksa Degel untuk mengikuti ritmenya. Ritme yang makin lama makin kehilangan kontrol. Menenggelamkan keduanya dalam kenikmatan ragawi sesaat. Menutup seluruh indera mereka dari apapun kecuali eksistensi masing-masing dan reaksi yang terjadi pada tubuh mereka. Dan keduanya makin terhanyut dalam tarian sakral yang menyatukan mereka dalam tingkatan tertinggi sebuah hubungan antar anak manusia.

Walau tanpa kata-kata lugas keduanya dapat merasakan ketika batas mereka hampir tiba. Mereka berdua sudah sangat dekat dengan tebing jurang kenikmatan yang tak dapat dihindarkan lagi.

Kardia pun mempercepat gerakannya saat dinding-dinding dalam Degel mulai berdenyut cepat dan mencengkeramnya lebih erat. Ia pun dapat melihat tubuh kekasihnya itu bergetar hebat. Direngkuhnya tubuh itu ke dalam pelukannya dan diciumnya dalam mulut yang tak henti-henti mendesahkan namanya layaknya mantra. Sementara satu tangannya menggenggam milik Degel, memompanya bersamaan dengan gerakan pinggulnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Degel untuk mencapai puncaknya. Bibirnya tanpa sadar meneriakkan nama Kardia dan pandangannya kabur seketika, digantikan bias putih terang menyilaukan seiring esensi dirinya yang menyeruak keluar, membasahi dinding batu di hadapannya dan permukaan perutnya sendiri.

Hanya sedetik tertinggal, saat merasakan rongga milik Degel seperti mengunci tubuhnya yang tertanam jauh di dalam, Kardia pun menumpahkan sari-sarinya tepat ke inti tubuh Degel. Mendesahkan nama Degel berulang-ulang hingga gelombang dahsyat yang menderanya sedikit berlalu.

Keduanya masih berpelukan sambil bersandar pada dinginnya dinding batu di hadapan Degel. Kemudian Kardialah yang akhirnya memisahkan tautan tubuh mereka, membuat Degel mengerang lirih karena hilangnya kontak di antara keduanya. Ia lalu mengambil sepotong kain yang tergantung tak jauh dari tirai dan membasahinya dengan air pancuran. Lalu dibasuhnya tubuh Degel dengan seksama. Praktis Kardia hampir seperti memandikan Degel. Setelah selesai, ia lalu membasuh dirinya sendiri kemudian mengambil dua buah handuk. Dililitkanlah salah satunya di pinggangnya sendiri dan dibalutkannya yang satunya lagi ke tubuh Degel. Kardia hampir tertawa melihat Degel yang nyaris tertidur sambil berdiri.

Kardia menghampiri kekasihnya itu. Tanpa ragu, digendongnya pemuda berkacamata itu, membuat Degel terpekik pelan dan langsung meronta minta diturunkan. Tapi Kardia bergeming dan bergegas kembali ke kamar. Ia lalu merebahkan tubuh mereka berdua di atas ranjang dan mengambil selimut. Dihamparkannya selimut itu menutup tubuh mereka.

Degel hampir tak kuasa menahan kantuk setelah semua euforia yang baru saja ia alami bersama Kardia. Namun, sebelum kesadarannya betul-betul hilang, diraihnya wajah ksatria berambut biru itu, dikecupnya lembut kedua bibir hangat yang selalu membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata.

"Aku tak akan pernah pergi darimu, Kardia. Karena aku telah menjadi milikmu. Aku milikmu..."

Dan hanya sebuah kecupan penuh cinta di bibir yang membalasnya sebelum Degel terjatuh dalam pelukan tidur.

**Omake**

Siang itu, saat Degel memasuki Pope Chamber untuk melaporkan misi dan menyerahkan gulungan perkamen, ternyata Dohko sudah ada di sana. Dan tampaknya ia juga baru saja selesai melapor. Degel berjalan ke arah Pope Sage sementara Dohko menuju pintu keluar. Degel menganggukkan kepala singkat ketika mereka berpapasan.

"Ah, Degel, maaf untuk yang tadi pagi. Aku dan Shion tak bermaksud membuatmu merasa tak nyaman. Kami yang ceroboh, biasanya kami lebih bisa mengontrol diri," Dohko menyapanya sambil nyengir dan menggaruk leher.

Seketika itu juga mata Degel melebar dan pipinya menjadi semerah tomat.

"Aa...i..itu..aku.."

"Hahaha..tidak usah gugup begitu. Aku malah senang kalau Kau dan Kardia jadi ikut terinspirasi. Lehermu itu buktinya. Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi, Degel."

Seandainya bisa, Degel ingin menggali lubang di dasar gunung es dan bersembunyi di sana. Wajahnya merah padam hingga ke ujung telinga dan kedua tangannya tanpa sadar terangkat untuk menutupi lehernya.

Lebih parah lagi, Degel melihat Pope Sage tersenyum lebar ke arahnya, bisa dipastikan seluruh kalimat Dohko terdengar olehnya. Oh, betapa Degel sekarang sangat ingin berlari kembali ke kuilnya dan langsung membekukan Kardia -yang masih tertidur di kamarnya- dalam freezing coffin karena dengan sembrononya membuat kiss mark di tempat yang bisa dilihat semua orang.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Gyaaahh...cerita macam apa ini?! Berabad-abad tidur di dasar laut trus saat bangun malah bikin fic aneh bin gaje sangat. Mana di fandom baru pula! #jambak-jambak rambut.**

**Permisi, para senior sekalian. Mau numpang titip cerita. Maaf kalau ceritanya bikin sakit mata. Tapi saya tak kuasa menahan plot bunny yang berisik di kepala saya ini. Semoga masih berkenan.**

**Dan btw, akhirnya setelah sekian lama, untuk fic A Little Surprise-nya SessInu sudah disiapkan lanjutannya loh, tapi belum selesai di edit...#ditombak karena malah promosi fic fandom sebelah.**

**Uumm..ada yang bersedia review?**

**With luv,**

**Girl**


End file.
